Our Spring Comes to an End
たちの が わる|Ore-tachi no Haru ga Owaru}} is the three hundred and sixty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 44th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview The battle at the end of the final set intensifies. Due to a leg cramp, Tsukishima is subbed out for Yamaguchi. Despite everyone on Karasuno's best efforts, the final point is scored with a spike by Hoshiumi, and Kamomedai wins the set 23-25. Plot Kageyama serves. Nozawa manages to keep it in the air, but the ball ricochets back toward Karasuno's side of the court. Bessho is able to slam it past the net, and Nishinoya dives for the receive. Tsukishima sets the ball up for Tanaka, who spikes a super inner shot past three blockers. Kanbayashi saves the ball, which bounces back to Karasuno's side. They rush forth with a synchro attack, and Kageyama sets it high for Tsukishima--but he gets a cramp in his leg at the most inopportune time. The ball falls to the ground. The score is 22-23. Coach Ukai is divided on who to sub in for Tsukishima. Due to the current rotation, he wants the tallest blocker available in Yamaguchi, but he also values the experience Sugawara would bring at this dire stage of the game. But Sugawara reads his coach's mind--he knows Yamaguchi is the better choice here, and he is willing to do whatever is best for the team. Yamaguchi is subbed in and immediately grabs a point for the team, but Kamomedai grabs one right back. Kamomedai is at match point, 23-24. The next rally is intense, with both teams stymied by their opponent's blocks and receives. Daichi, after making an incredible spike receive, entrusts the ball to the ace, Asahi. With three blockers on the other side of the net, Asahi smashes through, but it's not enough--Nozawa is there with a brilliant dig, and Tokura sets for Hoshiumi. Leaping into the air, Hoshiumi spikes over the lowest part of the triple block in Yamaguchi, and the ball glances off Nishinoya's arm before he can react. Tanaka desperately dives for the falling ball, but it's not enough. The third set ends 23-25. At long last, Karasuno's Spring Tournament comes to an end. Appearances *Tobio Kageyama *Izuru Nozawa *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Kei Tsukishima *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu *Isao Norikura *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Kenji Futakuchi *Takanobu Aone *Aaron Murphy *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Shōyō Hinata *Hitoka Yachi *Keishin Ukai *Kiyoko Shimizu *Tenma Udai *Akiteru Tsukishima *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Shinsuke Kita *Gao Hakuba *Aikichi Suwa *Sachirō Hirugami *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Genta Okuda *Hiromi Takanashi *Yūji Terushima *Kazuma Bobata *Takeharu Futamata *Takeru Nakashima *Shunki Kawatabi *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Satori Tendō *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Kenma Kozume *Tetsurō Kuroo *Yūsuke Takinoue *Saeko Tanaka *Ittetsu Takeda *Kazuhito Narita *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai